


Midnight Kiss

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Nyx spends the countdown to a new Lucian year in good company.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Midnight Kiss

Lucians, Nyx had to admit, never did a party half-assed. The traditions through the holiday season— the roller coaster of the lead up to the solstice and the sudden disappearance of the decorations and festive cheer— was all really a lead in to this one event. The city was no longer ablaze with reminders of gifts or solstice events, but every district positively buzzed with anticipation for the last big event of the season as if everything that came before was just a warm up. 

He supposed that it was all a warm up for them. 

The lights in the Citadel were the only official decorations that remained once the solstice ended. The garlands and banners had been stripped overnight and the plazas fixed with large screens that rivalled the displays of Founder’s Day. The businesses emptied for the last week before the end of the Lucian year, leaving the city core seemingly barren of the usual men and women rushing from building to building while the snows turned to the grey slush Nyx knew was more persistent than the pristine whites of the season. 

From Noctis’ balcony, the Citadel remained the most dominant building in the cityscape. He had watched the screens go up on the two streets that would junction directly ahead of the apartment complex. The speakers tested periodically through the cold snaps and unseasonable rises that had the streets running with the melted snows before the next freeze. The shine of the Wall remained a beacon against the grey skies and Nyx had taken to charting the progress of days by what stage the preparations were at from his vantage point. 

Back in his own district, the streets had been cleared of the solstice. Decorations stricken from view like everyone had suddenly remembered themselves when the holiday cheer wore off. 

But with the screens and speakers up, tested, and surviving the trials of the tumultuous week the year by all Lucian calendars was coming to an end. 

“So when does Galahd have it’s party?” Prompto asked, perched on the edge of the sofa where he could keep glancing out the windows to check on the crowd. 

“Autumn,” Ignis offered in Nyx’s place, offering deference by way of a drink pressed to Nyx’s hand. “If I recall correctly.”

“Yeah, autumn,” Nyx confirmed— the concert on the screens outside a deafening stereo as the two screens— blocked from view of each other by an empty office building— mirrored the events at the Citadel central plaza. The rink remained and was in use as a makeshift stage; lights implanted in the ice and refrozen changing and illuminating the show in time with the flash of spotlights. The screens cut to the cheering crowds at the same time, the feed matched across the city for all who gathered in the streets below. “Nothing like this though. Galahd likes a party, but not as much as Lucis.”

“Bonfires on the beach,” Gladio set down the cases he was carrying after stamping slush and snow from his boots; “sounds a lot better than that mess out there. Got your stuff, Specs.”

There was no braving the party below now unless you were a trained Guard or Glaive, Nyx thought. Gladio having the bulk and brain to manage the last minute additions to the supplies as he travelled from his own home in the noble estates to Noctis’ apartment. Noctis moved to help separate the boxes as his Shield tossed his boots aside to dry and stepped barefoot into the warmth of the apartment. 

No one knew how Noctis had managed to get out of his duties for the evening, but the Crown Prince of Lucis certainly wasn’t complaining as he hefted a case of Gladio’s preferred beer to the kitchen counters Ignis had yet to claim. “Iris get to her thing okay?”

“Yeah,” Gladio grabbed a drink and let the others organize their feast; “She’s good. Had to fight off half a dozen assholes for that swill you wanted.”

“Only half a dozen? Perhaps I mistook its popularity,” the cheese platter Ignis had started before texting Gladio for the rest of the supplies he had forgotten was completed quickly and delivered to the coffee table as Noctis brought out the rest of their drinks. The artisan brand Ignis preferred at odds with Gladio’s on the table, and Nyx’s own contribution of a Galahdian brandy the only thing opened in the preparations so far. “At least I do think we’re ready.”

“Just in time,” Noctis abandoned his task to join Nyx at the balcony door, trying to catch a glimpse of the crowd that had flooded the streets. “Cut it close this year, Iggy.”

“Forgive me for not anticipating the last minute changes to the royal schedule.”

“Yeah, buddy,” Prompto nursed his sample of Nyx’s drink, now holding it out in admonishment to Noctis. “Some Prince went and changed the whole thing.”

Lights beyond the balcony dimmed. The streets a riot of neon from the screens and the glowing accessories some of the crowd carried. The concert echoed through the street to cheers and noise and all the chaos Nyx had come to expect in his experience. Cars and any non-official vehicle with plating and clearances had been barred from the heart of the city for days, leaving the empty streets open for citizens trapped in their post-holiday haze to wander as the preparations were made. Announcements and schedules had been out for days, Nyx familiar with the assignment some Glaives would have as normal at the Citadel to look after things as they moved along. As the concert wound down to a break, and the screens were overtaken by a rosy look at the last year’s main events. 

Normally Noctis would have been there, on the Citadel steps with the King, offering speeches and plans for the new year. This year, the honours were for the King only. Noctis having begged for time off to enjoy the night as he was, with Nyx’s arm around his waist and a drink in hand as he watched the world celebrate far below. 

It was easy to ignore the stretch of anticipation in the dimmed night. As the light that flooded the street was replaced with the illuminated timer that signalled the end of the year. The air was electric with the promise of what was coming. 

“Come here, blondie,” Gladio said somewhere behind them, and Nyx could see Prompto’s reflection disappear from the window as he was dragged into Gladio’s lap with a giggle. “Midnight kisses, right?”

“I’m game,” Prompto agreed. “Iggy?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Wet blanket, Specs,” Noctis smiled to the indignant reflection as the countdown vanished for the speeches. They would be short this year. But still timed to perfection as the countdown moved to it’s final moments as they watched. 

“I simply know where that mouth has been.”

Nyx set down his now-empty glass in preparation. In anticipation as Noctis inched closer. The last beat of the King’s speech was timed to the second before the clock moved. As the neat row of zeroes flashed across the screen, the cries of “Happy New Year!” drifted up from the crowds with their riotous colours below.

In the heartbeat between the change of the clock and the start of the fireworks, Nyx turned to kiss Noctis.


End file.
